A world of fantasy
by JMS135
Summary: Fluttershy finds herself falling down a huge pit in the everfree forest, she ends up in a world of unusual things, now she has to find a way out.


**Hello everypony, here I have another My Little Pony Fanfic, this story I had thought of making just days before finishing my last story "The Mysterious Hotel", now this one takes place in the Pony world this time, and it is inspired by a few other stories/films, like Alice in wonderland, The wizard of Oz, Snow white, Labyrinth, etc.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Ponyville, Fluttershy was heading back home to her cottage after a trip to the market.

Once she was in her cottage she began to make herself a cup of tea.

" Finally, after going to the market, I can finally get ready for tonight, I can't wait for the picnic", said Fluttershy, referring to the picnic she was having with her friends.

She looked at her clock and the time was five minutes past two in the afternoon.

" They'll be here in a few hours, no rush", said Fluttershy to herself, she began to pour her tea, she then picked up her cup and she was about to drink it when she looked through her window and saw a few birds flying near by, chirping, whistling a tune.

" How lovely", sighed Fluttershy, she then turned back to her tea and drank from her cup, once she is finished she began to get some things.

" Okay, I'll get the picnic blankets, Applejack said she's bringing an apple-pie and some apple cider, and some apple fritters, Pinkie Pie said she's bringing cupcakes, and... Oh my, I feel a little dizzy", said Fluttershy, she then placed her left front hoof on her forehead, and rubbed it.

" I knew today was exhausting, but not this exhausting", said Fluttershy, she then made her way to her couch, she began to feel light-headed, and her vision was starting to fade to darkness.

" I better lay down before I faint", said Fluttershy as she hopped onto her couch and lied down, resting her head on the pillow.

" Maybe a little rest won't hurt", Fluttershy said before she closed her eyes, and everything faded to black.

* * *

She opened her and she sees her pet bunny Angel.

" Hi Angel, what time is it", said Fluttershy, she looked at the clock and the time was quarter past four.

" I've been asleep for a couple of hours, well that's okay, I feel fine now, better get those blankets for the picnic", said Fluttershy.

She got up from the couch and before she could head for where the blankets are, she heard a whistle, she turned to see Angel at the door, motioning for her to follow him.

" You want me to follow you, did you find something", said Fluttershy.

Angel went out the door and Fluttershy followed him, she closed the door behind her before continuing.

The two continued walking until they were at the entrance to the Everfree Forest.

" I can't go in there Angel, it's close to dark, wait, is it Zecorra, does she need me for something", said Fluttershy.

Angel shook his head.

" Well then why do you want me to go in the Everfree forest", said Fluttershy.

Angel then motioned for Fluttershy to follow him again, the two entered the forest, and a minute later, Angel pointed at what he wanted to show Fluttershy.

It was a hole, under a big tree, the hole was big, a pony can fit through it.

" Is this what you wanted me to see", said Fluttershy.

Angel nodded.

Fluttershy walked towards the hole, and looked down, it was pretty deep, you and dark.

" Looks pretty dangerous, and it sure is a long way down, it's hard to tell whats at the bottom, I better report this to Twilight, thank you for showing me this Angel", said Fluttershy.

She turned her back to the pit, and before she was about to leave, her back legs slipped on the wet grass, and she fell, sliding into the pit.

She grabbed onto a vine and was hanging in the pit just below the top.

She was stuck, she couldn't fly up because the hole wasn't wide enough for her to open her wings fully.

And if only Angel had more strength than Applejack, then he could have just instantly reach his paws in and pull Fluttershy out.

" Angel, the vine won't last, get help", said Fluttershy.

Then the vine snapped and Fluttershy fell deeper in the pit.

" Goodbye Angel, I love you", shouted Fluttershy as she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Fluttershy kept falling and falling, soon she made it to the bottom of the pit, with a pile of leaves to break her fall.

She got up and looked around, she finds herself in a dark cave, she then sees a little tunnel, Fluttershy could also fit through it.

" I wonder what's through there, no I better not, I better stay here until my friends show up", thought Fluttershy, she sat down and waited for a minute, for her friends, soon curiosity got the better of her.

" Maybe they'll follow me through the tunnel", thought Fluttershy as she went into the tunnel, it was a small tunnel, so it didn't take long for her to reach the other side, when she got out the other side, she sees three doors, next to each other, one brown, one grey, and one black, above the three doors are gold carved words **ALL DOORS LEAD TO THE SAME ROOM.**

" Okay, but which door do I go to, I bet I have to walk through a small hall to get to the room", thought Fluttershy, she turned to brown door, opened it to see a hall, full of flames.

She coughed as she closed the door.

" Okay not that one", thought Fluttershy, she then open the grey door, to see another hall, but the floor is just full of water.

" A little water never hurt anyone", thought Fluttershy, she was about to go in when a few piranhas flew out of the water, showing their teeth as they dive back in.

Fluttershy closed the door.

" I knew there was a catch to that door, I wonder what's in the last one", thought Fluttershy, she opened the black door, there she sees thousands of purple flowers around the room.

" Oh they're so pretty, what harm could they do", Fluttershy thought, she gave one sniff of the flowers and she began to feel dizzy, her eyes closed, her vision faded and she fell to the floor, passed out, the door then closed by itself, a couple of minutes later, Fluttershy opened her eyes, regaining consciousness and she got back up on her hooves.

" Oh my, those flowers have a really strong scent, they'll keep me to sleep for as long as I inhale them", Fluttershy thought.

She then turned to face the three doors.

" This is a pretty tough dilemma, I could take a risk and fly across the second door, but the piranhas might catch me, I could grab some of the water for that second room and use it to extinguish the flames from the first room, or I could hold my breath going through the third door, why am I even thinking this, I should really head back", thought Fluttershy.

She turned around to head back to the small tunnel, but she stopped, as she began to feel more curious to what is at the other side of those halls.

" Why is curiosity so contagious", thought Fluttershy as she headed for the black door, she held her breath and opened the door, walked through the hall, at the other end she sees another door and opened it.

As she entered the next room, she couldn't hold her breath any longer and opened her mouth breathing and inhaling a bit of the scent again, she closed the door quickly, but she was still feeling dizzy, she leaned against the wall so she can avoid passing out again.

Once her dizziness fades, she looked onward, she sees another hallway, she walked onward, as she walks, the hallway starts getting a bit smaller, either that or she's getting taller, this was a really big illusion, once she reached the other end, the hallway reached down to her height, she sees a small door, she opened the door and went through it.

She found herself outside in a small beautiful forest, with lots of trees, flowers, Fluttershy looked up but couldn't see the sky, only a rocky ceiling.

" A forest inside a cave, pretty odd, it wouldn't survive without sunlight, but still, it's very beautiful", thought Fluttershy.

* * *

Angel made it to Twilight's castle, after so much hopping, he made it to the threshold, he knocked on the door, Spike answered it.

" Oh hey Angel, is Fluttershy ready", said Spike, he then saw the worry in Angels eyes, "Is there something wrong".

Angel motioned for Spike to get Twilight.

" Is everything okay, I'll go get Twilight, she and Applejack are here", said Spike, he went to get Twilight, a minute later Twilight appeared, along with Applejack.

" Is everything alright, is Fluttershy okay", said Twilight.

Angel then motioned for the two to follow them.

" You want us to follow you, okay then", said Twilight, she put on her saddlebag which was full of stuff, like vials, test tubes and book, and she followed Angel out the castle, Applejack followed too with an empty saddle bag.

* * *

Fluttershy walked around the forest, the trees were dark green, the grass was light green, the flowers were red, and there was a small pond dark blue.

Her ears perked when she heard chirping, she walked toward a tree, to see three bird whistling a tune, one red, one blue and one white, Fluttershy sat down as she listened to the music of the birds, once they were done, she applauded them.

" That was beautiful", said Fluttershy sweetly to them.

" Why thank you Miss", was what came out of the red birds voice as he bowed, Fluttershy gasped.

" You can talk", she said, surprised.

" Of course he can, and he never stops", said the blue bird.

" I've never heard a bird talk before", said Fluttershy.

" Well now you have, allow us to introduced ourselves, I'm Robin", said the red bird.

" I'm Jay", said the blue bird.

" And I'm snow", said the white bird.

" And who do we have the honor of meeting", said Robin, holding onto Fluttershy's hoof.

" My name is Fluttershy", said Fluttershy.

" Lovely name for a lovely pony", said Robin kissing Fluttershy's hoof.

" Thank you, I'm a Pegasus", said Fluttershy, blushing, showing her wings.

" Oh wow, guys, I think I'm seeing an angel", said Robin, admired by Fluttershy's wings.

" No, I'm a Pegasus, a flying pony", said Fluttershy, blushing a little more.

" Beautiful wings", said Snow.

" Thank you Snow", said Fluttershy, " So are there any other birds or some animals here".

" There's some further in the forest, I'll show you", said Snow as she lead Fluttershy further into the forest, Jay and Robin followed.

* * *

Back with Twilight and Applejack, they were following Angel, they soon reached the Everfree forest.

" What's Fluttershy doing in the Everfree forest, unless she visiting Zecorra", said Twilight.

Twilight and Applejack continued following Angel until they reached the hole, Angel pointed at it.

" Is Fluttershy in there", said Applejack.

Angel nodded.

" Did she fall", said Twilight.

Angel nodded again.

" Maybe it was an accident, she maybe discovered the hole, and was about to report it to me, but fell in", said Twilight.

" HEY FLUTTERSHY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE", shouted Applejack, hoping to get a response, but heard nothing.

" Are you sure she's in there", said Applejack turning to Angel.

Angel for the third time nodded.

" Okay then", said Applejack, she then went to another nearby tree, grabbed a really long vine, tied one end to the tree and threw the vine down the hole, "I'm going in".

" And I'm coming with you", said Twilight.

Applejack then jumped down the hole, Twilight followed.

* * *

Once Fluttershy was further enough in the forest, she was astonished at what she saw, there was a lot more birds flying together, singing, some bunnies hopping around, and she also saw a deer, leaning against a tree, and she was singing, vocalizing a little, to a few birds flying next to her, Fluttershy heard her voice and sighed, she felt her heart warming, she began to walk towards her.

" Hello", she said.

The doe stopped singing and she turned to Fluttershy.

" Hello", said the doe.

" I just heard you singing, it was so beautiful", said Fluttershy.

" Thank you", said the doe, smiling.

" What's your name", said Fluttershy.

" Hollie, what about you", said Hollie.

" Fluttershy", said Fluttershy.

" Nice name", said Hollie.

" Yours is even better", said Fluttershy.

" Thank you", said Hollie, sweetly, " What about you, can you sing".

" Yeah, I guess", said Fluttershy, a little bit nervously.

" Can I hear", said Hollie.

" Um, sure", said Fluttershy, she took a deep breath, and let out a vocal tune, something she normally sings to her animal friends at her cottage, Hollie listened and was astonished.

" That was beautiful", said Hollie.

" Not as good as yours", said Fluttershy, smiling at Hollie.

Hollie smiled back.

Just then a couple of bunnies hopped over to them, one grey, one brown.

" Oh hello, you two are so adorable, what's your names", said Fluttershy.

" I'm Hops", said the brown rabbit, bowing.

" And I'm Skippy" said the grey rabbit, wriggling his nose.

" It's nice meeting you all", said Fluttershy, the three birds Robin, Jay and Snow flew to her.

" I see you met some of our friends", said Jay.

" Yes, they are really kind", said Fluttershy, patting Hops and Skippy on the head.

" She sings beautifully", said Hollie.

" Please Hollie, I don't, you're better", said Fluttershy.

" Show them what you showed me", said Hollie.

" Yeah, let's hear what you got", said Robin.

" Well, okay", said Fluttershy, she then sang the same tune she showed Hollie, everyone loved it, and clapped.

" That was amazing", said Snow.

" Aw thank you, but listen to Hollie's, her's is even better", said Fluttershy.

" How about this, you both as good as each other", said Jay.

" Sounds fair", said Fluttershy.

* * *

After Applejack and Twilight landed at the bottom of the hole, they looked around the cave.

" She's not here, she must've move somewhere", said Applejack.

" Maybe she went in that tunnel", said Twilight.

Applejack and Twilight crawled into the tunnel, and got out the other side and saw the three doors.

" She went in one of them I bet, but which one", said Applejack.

" It doesn't matter, All doors lead to the same room, look", said Twilight, showing Applejack the little message above the doors.

Twilight opened the brown door, revealing the flames.

" What the heck", Twilight said closing the door.

Applejack opened the grey door, showing the river and the piranhas.

" Okay, this is weird", said Applejack, she then opened the black door, showing the flowers, she took one sniff and felt dizzy, closed the door quickly and leaned against the wall.

" Those flowers are really powerful, one sniff and it'll knock you out", said Applejack.

" And Fluttershy must have held her breath going through that door, that room is the most harmless", said Twlight.

The two held their breath, went through the black door, and got out to the other side, continuing down the hall, and continuing their search for Fluttershy.

* * *

Back with Fluttershy, she was talking with her new friends, some bunnies made a tiara out of white flowers and the birds flew to grab it and placed it on Fluttershy's head.

" This place is lovely", said Fluttershy.

" There's still a lot more to see, how about we show you around", said Robin.

" I'd like to, but I have to get back, Angel must have found help by now", said Fluttershy.

" Aww, please", pleaded Snow.

" Okay, but only for a few minutes", said Fluttershy.

So, Fluttershy followed her friends, Jay, Robin, Snow, Skippy, Hops and Hollie to a path outside the forest, the followed the path.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Applejack arrived at the small forest.

" This place looks pretty good", said Applejack.

" Yeah, but there's no sunlight, how are those trees surviving", said Twilight.

" Yeah, something is off about this place, first the doors, now this", said Applejack.

They saw some birds chirping on top of a bush, they approached the birds.

" Maybe Fluttershy's been here, we all know how much she loves birds", said Applejack.

" You mean that pretty yellow pony with wings, yeah she was here a minute ago", said one of the birds, Twilight and Applejack froze.

" Did that bird just speak", said Applejack.

" Yeah, we all can", said another bird.

" Well, okay then, well, you said you saw a yellow pony with wings, did she have a pink mane", said Twilight.

" Yes, and a beautiful singing voice", said the third bird.

" Well, where is she", said Applejack.

" She went that way, down the path", said the forth bird, pointing towards a path that Fluttershy went to.

" Alright, thank you", said Twilight, she and Applejack then headed towards the path.

" Okay, we now know she isn't far, and at least she isn't in danger", said Twilight.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fluttershy and her new animal friends, they continued walking down the path, they stopped when Fluttershy saw a tree, this tree had a lot of apples on it, but these apples are something Fluttershy has never seen before.

The apple had two different colors at each half, one half of each apple was red, the other half was white.

" I've never seen apples like these before", said Fluttershy, she pulled an apple from the tree and looked at it, " Uh, who's are these".

" No ones, they've just grown a long time ago, and a lot more will grow", said Jay.

" If Applejack was here, she would be fascinated by these, first zap apples, now these", said Fluttershy.

" Zap apples", Hollie looked confused.

" There apples with all the colors of the rainbow, now there's this, you guys won't mind if I try one", said Fluttershy.

" I wouldn't recommend it", said Jay.

" Why not", said Fluttershy, curious.

" Well, one side of the apple is safe to eat, the other side is poisoned", said snow.

" Really, well which one is which", said Fluttershy, looking at the apple she is holding.

" We don't really know, best you didn't risk it either", said Hollie.

" Well, can I keep hold of it, i'll give it to Twilight and she'll run some tests on it, she'll be able to find out which side is poisoned", said Fluttershy.

" Sure you can", said Hollie.

Soon Fluttershy and her new animal friends continued down the path.

And once they were away from the tree, Applejack and Twilight arrived to it.

" What kind of apple is this", said Applejack, picking an apple from the tree and looking at it.

" I have no idea, never seen one like that before", said Twilight as Applejack handed her the apple.

" It's probably like the zap apples", said Applejack, plucking more apples from the tree and putting them in her bag.

" Well, I am getting pretty hungry, might as well give them a try, not like they're any different from the zap apples", said Twillight, with her Allicorn power, she sliced the apple in half, each half is a different color.

" Which half would you like, the red or the white", said Twilight.

" I would like the white one please", said Applejack.

Twilight offered Applejack the white half, and then Applejack took a bite from the white half.

" Mmm, tastes pretty good", said Applejack.

Twilight then looked at her red half and began to feel suspicious.

" Something ain't right, luckily I brought some test tubes with me, I'm going to check what's in this apple, because it has two different halves, one half is good, the white half not sure about this half", said Twilight holding the red half of the apple.

" Aw come on Twilight, it's just an apple, a ripe one, if you don't want it, let me have it", said Applejack.

" I'll keep hold of it, I'm going to do a bit of research on this", said Twilight, she grabbed a small case and placed the apple in the case before putting it back in the bag.

" Alright, let's continue searching for Fluttershy, if there's something wrong with these apples, and she has one with her, I hope she hasn't eaten it", said Twilight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy, and her new animal friends were still walking down the path, soon they came to a stop when they reached the other end, Fluttershy was amazed at what she saw, a meadow of white flowers.

" It's so beautiful", said Fluttershy.

The bunnies Skippy and Hops, both hopped onto the meadow.

" Come on, let's get going, there's something better at the other side", said Skippy.

Fluttershy and Hollie galloped onto the meadow, the birds, Jay, Snow and Robin flew around.

Fluttershy then stopped when she looked at the flowers again, and she gasped, this time the flowers weren't white.

They were pink, they were all pink.

" Weren't these flowers just white a second ago", said Fluttershy.

" These flowers seem to change color every minute, watched", said Jay as he pointed at the flowers.

Fluttershy looked at the flowers, and a few seconds later, the pink flowers started to turn red, after another minute they turned purple, then they turned blue, then they turned back to white.

" They're so beautiful, I've never seen flowers like them before, how did they end up like that, changing color", said Fluttershy.

" I have no idea, we come across here every once and a while, when we first came to this spot we saw the flowers", said Jay.

" And how do they seem to stay healthy without water or sunlight, that I want to know", said Fluttershy.

" I am also clueless about that too", said Jay, as they all continued onward down the field, reaching for the other side.

* * *

Applejack and Twilight were still walking down the path, soon they came across a big smooth flat rock.

" That rock is useful as a table", said Twilight, she then headed to the rock and placed all her stuff in it.

" What are you doing", said Applejack.

" I am going to find out what it up with this apple", Twilight said, she picked up a test tube, she then grabbed the red half of the apple, and with her Allicorn power, chopped it into small slices so it can be able fit easily into the tube, she then grabbed a small vial containing a blue liquid, put the liquid into the test tube, the apple then dissolved and the liquid turned red.

" I knew it, I knew there was something wrong with this apple", said Twilight.

" What is it", said Applejack.

" The white half you can eat without any consequences, the red half however is poisoned", said Twilight.

" Really", said Applejack.

" Yep, and Fluttershy might have one, and has no idea what's in the red half, if that's the case, we better stop her before she takes a bite off it", said Twilight.

Once after Twilight put her things back in her saddle bags, she and Applejack then continued down the path.

* * *

Once Fluttershy reached the other end of the meadow, she and her new friends stopped for a minute, sat down a relaxed.

" So, Fluttershy, what do you think of this place so far", said Robin.

" It's beautiful, especially the meadow, even if it does change color", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, and there is a lot more up ahead", said Hops.

" I hope to see more, but I have to head back, Angel must have found help by now and they must already be looking for me", said Fluttershy.

" Aw, should you really go", said Hollie.

" Don't worry, I come back some day", said Fluttershy.

" Well there is house nearby you would like to see, can you at least see it before you go", said Snow.

" Okay, a few minutes wouldn't hurt", said Fluttershy.

They then headed onward.

* * *

Applejack and Twilight arrived at the meadow where they see the white flowers.

" They look really beautiful", said Twilight.

" Yeah, I bet Fluttershy went through here", said Applejack.

The two ponies then walked through the meadow, Applejack then stopped when she saw the white flowers turn pink.

" What in tarnation", said Applejack.

" What", said Twilight.

" Weren't these just white", said Applejack, referring to the flowers.

" Yeah, they just changed to pink, uh wait", Twilight then stopped after seeing the pink flowers turn red.

" Okay, this is weird, should we be worried", said Applejack, the flowers then turned purple.

" I'm not sure, they may be unusual flowers, but they look harmless, we better leave just in case", said Twilight, the flowers then turned blue.

As the two ponies galloped out of the meadow, the flowers turned back to white.

" Okay, first the three doors, then the forest with trees surviving without water or sunlight, and the talking animals, and also there was the apples with the two sides a different color, and now flowers that change color, what is this place", said Twilight.

" I don't know, but I wonder how Fluttershy's doing", said Applejack.

* * *

Fluttershy was lead to a small house, she looked at the house, it was really small, small enough to only fit one room.

" Looks amazing, but it is small", said Fluttershy.

" Want to look inside", said Robin.

" No thanks, I really need to head back, besides I don't think there's enough room for me to fit in there with the owners", said Fluttershy.

" No one lives here", said Snow.

" Aren't you going to go in, it looks great outside, but wait till you see the inside", said Robin.

" Oh, okay, but only for a minute, and I really need to head back", said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy then approached the house, opened the door and went in, once she was in her eyes widened, inside, the house enormous.

She looked around the place, was really amazed.

" I though this place was going to be small", said Fluttershy, she turned to Robin, as he and the rest of the animals entered the house, " Is this what you wanted to show me, a house that's small on the outside, big on the inside".

" Yeah, look around the rooms", said Robin.

Fluttershy went to the left room, which was the living room, it has some lounges, and shelves for books, however the books weren't in the shelves.

They were floating around the room, using the front and back cover like wings.

Fluttershy used her wings to fly up and grabbed a book, she got back down on the ground and layed down on the lounge, and opened the book.

She looked through each page, and read through it, after a few pages, she stopped reading and let go of the book, the book floated back up and met up with the rest of the books.

Fluttershy then got off of the lounge and walked out of the living room.

" The books were flying in there", said Fluttershy as she met up with her animal friends, went past them and headed to the other side of the house, the kitchen.

Once she was in the kitchen, she froze, the furniture, the fridge, the pantry of food are in there.

But they are upside down.

Fluttershy was was standing on the ceiling, the chandelier was next to her, standing upside down.

The whole room was upside down, and it feels like the room was right side up and she is the one upside down, the thought was making her feel a little dizzy.

She walked out of the kitchen and went back to the hall.

" I'm going to go upstairs", said Fluttershy.

She then walked up the stairs, her animals friends following her.

Fluttershy sees a hallway each side has a door, she goes to the left side of the hallway, and entered the door, there she was in the bathroom.

She approached the bathtub, climbed into it, looked at the tap, twisted it, and water started coming out of the faucet, blue water, then water changed to green, then the water turned yellow, then red.

" Gee, first the flowers change color now the water, this place is strange", thought Fluttershy.

She turned off the tap, and got out of the tub, she headed to the door and got out of the bathroom.

She started walking down the other end of the hallway, where there is a door there as well, she opened it and went in the room.

It was a bedroom, showing a big bed, with a few pillows, she hopped onto the bed and lied down, laying her head on the pillows.

" How comfortable", Fluttershy sighed, she rested on the bed, she closed her eyes for a minute, but as she nearly fell asleep again, she opened them and she looked around the room, expecting anything odd, just like the other three rooms when went into.

In front of her she found three mirrors, she hopped off the bed and approached the first mirror, she was able to see her reflection.

From behind.

She was really surprised, what kind of mirror is this, she raised her right hoof, and can see her reflection doing the same, she raised her other hoof, and watched as her reflection copy her move, still from behind.

She went to the second mirror, and she also see her reflection, only this time upside down, she then turned to the third mirror, and was saw her reflection the right way this time, only this time it didn't look like her at all.

She does see a yellow girl like her, with pink hair, like her mane, she is seeing a human being standing on two legs.

" Is this what I look like from the other universe Twilight went to", said Fluttershy, looking at her human reflection, and what she was wearing, a white shirt and a green skirt, with butterflies on, like her cutie mark.

* * *

Meanwhile Applejack and Twilight were continuing down the path when they stopped at the small house.

" Do you think Fluttershy's in there", said Applejack.

" Maybe she still is", said Twilight.

Twilight went into the house, and so did Applejack, they were both amazed at what they saw, the house was small on the outside but big on the inside.

" We'll split up, I'll search the left room you search the right room", said Twilight.

Twilight and Applejack seperated in the two different rooms, Fluttershy ran down the stairs, unknownly went past them, went out the front door and exited the house, with her animal friends following her.

Applejack and Twilight met with each other a few seconds later.

" I found flying books", said Twilight.

" The kitchen's upside down", said Applejack.

" Well check up the stairs", said Twilight.

The two then ran up the stairs, Applejack entered the bathroom and Twilight entered the bedroom, half a minute later they got out.

" What kind of water is in that tub, it changes color, just like the flowers", said Applejack.

" I found Fluttershy", said Twilight.

" Is she in there", said Applejack, pointing at the bedroom.

" No, I saw her out the window, she is heading further from us, at least I now know where's she heading, there's another forest she's heading to", said Twilight.

" Well let's get going, just because the last forest we went past was safe, doesn't mean the next one will be", said Applejack.

They then ran down the stairs, and went out the front door, and headed after Fluttershy.

* * *

Fluttershy continued galloping through the forest with her animal friends, while they were walking, the animals told her that the pit she fell through wasn't the only way out, there was another way out of this strange place, which is a more easier way out.

" Are you guys sure there's another way out of this place", said Fluttershy.

" Yep, and it's more easier too, unless you want to climb up that pit which is more difficult", said Hops.

" Okay, well how close are we to it", said Fluttershy.

" We don't know what it is", said Hollie, blushing nervously.

" Well then how do you know there is one", said Fluttershy.

" We just do, plus there are fortune tellers ahead, maybe they can tell you where it is", said Skippy.

" Are you telling me the truth, or are you just saying that just to keep me here longer, look, you guys have my word for it, I'll visit you guys, I Pinkie Promise", said Fluttershy.

" We're telling the truth, there's a fortune teller", said Snow.

" Well then, I might as well see her, I'll be able to find out about the apple", said Fluttershy.

She and her friends walked further through the forest, Fluttershy stopped when she found three gold coins, she picked them up and continued down the path catching up with her animal friends, they then came across two tents, one red, one blue, the sign at the blue tent says, **Fortune teller Tessie** , while the sign at the red tent says, **Fortune teller Bessie**.

Fluttershy walked to the blue tent, only to find another sign at the entrance, it says, **Gone for a break, be back soon.**

" I'll try Bessie, maybe she's available", said Fluttershy, she walked into the red tent, to find a zebra, dressed in a magenta hooded robe, sitting on a sofa around a table with an orange table cloth.

" Ah greetings little Pegasus, I am Tessie, have you come to seek fortunes from me", said the Zebra.

" Yes please, what is the price", said Fluttershy, a little confused, wasn't this tent meant for Bessie, unless the two switched or something.

Tessie then pointed at a small board on the table, it says, **One bit per question.**

Fluttershy remembered she was holding three bits, and she gave them to Tessie.

" Three bits you have given to me, three questions I will give to thee", said Tessie.

Fluttershy then sat down on a sofa.

" What will the first question be, sweet darling little Filly", said Tessie.

Fluttershy thought for a few seconds, then figured out her three questions she should ask.

" Well, first question, what is this place, does it have a history or something, I have seen a lot of odd things in this place that I haven't seen outside the Everfree forest, what is this place", said Fluttershy.

" This is a normal place, despite what you saw that seem daft, like the color changing flowers, the talking animals, and the apple with two different colors on each half, just an ordinary place, it may not make sense, but it has a history in Equestria, and a lot of ponies presence, ponies used to live here thousands of years ago until they abandoned it, only animals have stayed here, and magic was used to keep it's happiness lit", said Tessie.

" That does sound pretty odd, considering the fact I haven't heard any of this from anypony till now, maybe it was both abandoned and forgotten", said Fluttershy.

Tessie just shrugged.

" Okay, well a while ago I fell down this huge pit under a tree stump in the Everfree forest, the hole led me here, I believe it's a way in and also a way out of this place, but is there any other way out", said Fluttershy.

" I sensing that, onward, another mile away, there is the safest exit to this place", said Tessie, pointing at the direction to where the path leads onward.

" So I don't need to go back, I could just go onward, and possibly find an easier way out", said Fluttershy.

Tessie nodded.

" Okay so last question, and it's about this apple", said Fluttershy, holding the red and white apple, " One side is safe and the other half is said to the poisoned, which half is it".

Tessie took hold of the apple, and analyzed it, then she gave it back to Fluttershy.

" If you're hungry, take my advise, do not eat, the pure white side, if you wish to avoid, being early on your death bed, you can eat the half that is blood red, or don't eat it at all, it's your call", said Tessie.

Fluttershy then got up from the sofa she was sitting on and shook the zebra's hoof.

" Thank you Tessie, it was a pleasure meeting you", said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy then turned to the exit and left the tent.

" So what did she say", said Hollie.

" I'll go onward, apparently there's another way out", said Fluttershy.

She then headed onward down the path, and her friends followed her.

Meanwhile a Zebra wearing a turquoise robe appeared and went into the blue tent.

Soon Applejack and Twilight arrived.

" Bessie and Tessie, Fortune tellers", said Twilight.

" I bet it's just Flim and Flam", said Applejack.

Twilight entered the blue tent, followed by Applejack, the two find the Zebra in the turquoise robe, sitting next to a table with a green table cloth.

" Ah, greetings fellow ponies, I am Tessie, have you come to seek fortunes for me", said the Zebra.

" Who's the other Zebra in the red tent", said Applejack.

" My sister Bessie, but I wouldn't go to her, for what you ask, she'll give the untrue answer", said the Zebra.

Twilight looked on the table to see a message, **One bit per question.**

She reached into her saddle bag and pulled out five bits, she gives them the Zebra.

" Five bits you have given me, five questions I will give thee", said the Zebra.

" Okay so you say you're Tessie and the other is Bessie, you say Bessie is the liar, and your the honest one, which half of this apple should we avoid", said Twilight, handing the Zebra a red and white apple from Applejack's saddle bag.

The Zebra analyzed it, and gave it back to Twilight.

" Take my advise, to avoid your death bed, is to avoid the half of the apple blood red", said the Zebra.

" This is Tessie, she's telling the truth, the one in the red tent is Bessie, the liar", said Twilight.

" Has a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail come past here", said Applejack.

" I am sensing a pony, the one you mentioned, has come here but went to Bessie's tent", said Tessie.

" What has she been telling her", said Twilight.

" The lies she has told her, one she has said, that the safe half of the apple is red", said Tessie.

" Wait, Fluttershy has an apple, and was told the red one was safe to eat, and could eat it", said Twilight.

" What else has she told her", said Applejack.

" Another lie she said lead the Pegasus further, said another exit to this place was near and safer, but the poor girl is leading to a horrible fate, either from the apple, or from the maze", said Tessie.

" Maze, so she went onward and is heading to a maze", said Twilight.

" And she's got an apple, and she eat's it, she'll eat the wrong half, we better get to her quickly", said Applejack.

" Thanks for the help Tessie", said Twilight.

" It's my honor, best of luck you pair, go as quickly as you can to save that mare, oh and the questions you only asked four, I'll give you back one bit to put in that bag of yours", said Tessie.

" Don't worry keep it", said Twilight, as she and Applejack left the tent.

* * *

Fluttershy and her animal friends continued down the path.

" I am getting closer to the way out, I can just feel it", said Fluttershy.

They soon stopped when they came across a wide hedge, it does have an opening.

" The exit must be past here", said Fluttershy, walking past the opening of the maze.

" Wait, Fluttershy, don't go in there", Snow warned Fluttershy

" Why not", said Fluttershy.

" That's a hedge maze", said Jay.

" Is there a way out", said Fluttershy.

" At the other side of the maze, the way out of the maze, is also the way out of this place, but once you have entered it, you have to go to the exit at the other side, if you enter there's no turning back", said Jay.

" I'll just fly across then", said Fluttershy.

" Don't bother, the maze is magic proof, so it can keep Unicorns from using magic like teleportation, and it can also keep a Pegasus from flying over it", said Jay.

" I though it was the safest way out", said Fluttershy.

" It is the quickest way out though, if you make it out, you do have a good chance though, but do you want to risk it, or should you go back", said Jay.

" It'll take longer if I go back", said Fluttershy, she though about it for a few seconds, then she made her decision.

" I should go back, I should've done that in the first place, my friends are probably in here as well looking for me, but the pit is more difficult to climb though, and like you said Jay, I have a good chance of making it through the maze, so I'm going in the maze, I'm going to have to go in alone, if you guys see my friends, tell them I went through here,", said Fluttershy.

" We'll do that", said Hollie.

" You guys have been amazing friends, I feel like I'm going to miss you all", said Fluttershy, wrapping her hooves around Hollie, hugging her, the three birds Jay, Snow and Robin stopped flying and they stood around the pair, and joined in the hug, Skippy and Hops joined in as well.

" You will visit us right", said Hollie.

" I made a Pinkie promise that I will, and I stick by it", said Fluttershy.

Once they broke apart, Fluttershy faced the entrance of the maze, took a deep breath, and stepped forward, once she entered the maze, the hedge was closing in the entrance, and Fluttershy took one last look at her friend.

" Goodbye, and thanks for everything", said Fluttershy, then the entrance was fully closed.

Fluttershy then began trotting through the maze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack and Twilight were still trotting as fast as they can down the path, they came to a stop when they came across the hedge maze which the opening has opened again., there they see the three birds, two bunnies and a deer.

" Hey, have you guys seen a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail", said Twilight.

" You mean Fluttershy", said Robin.

" You know her name, was she with you, where is she", said Twilight.

" She was with us until we got here, she's now in the maze, are you two her friends", said Jay.

" Yeah, we've been looking for her for ages, she's now in danger", said Applejack.

" Is there something in the maze", said Skippy.

" It's not the maze she's in danger of, it's the apple, she was told the white half was poisoned right", said Applejack.

" Yeah", said Hops.

" She was lied too, it's the red half that's poisoned, not the white half, if Fluttershy eats the red half she's done for", said Applejack.

" Oh no", said Snow, covering her break with her wings in shock.

" I'm afraid so, don't worry, Applejack and I are going after her, I don't think this maze is really the way out", said Twilight.

" Thank you all for keeping Fluttershy company, she would probably be lost if it weren't for you", said Applejack.

" It was nothing, she's an amazing friend, please make sure she's safe", said Hollie.

" Don't worry sugarcube, we'll find her", said Applejack.

Applejack and Twilight then entered through the opening of the hedge maze, and the opening has once again closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Fluttershy, she has been trotting around the maze, and all she has seen are hedges, nothing has happened yet, she then felt her stomach rumble.

" Gee, I'm starting to feel hungry, well thank goodness I brought this apple, and now that I know which half is poisoned, nothing's stopping me from eating it", thought Fluttershy.

She then sat down on the grass, and held the apple onto both her hooves.

" I don't have anything to cut the apple with, so I'm just going to have to be careful", thought Fluttershy.

She then placed the apple close to her lips, opened her mouth and dug her teeth into the red half of the apple, she bit a piece off the apple, and chewed it a couple of times before swallowing it.

" That tasted amazing, well I guess I better continue trott... oh my", Fluttershy said, she began to feel dizzy.

" What's happening, why do I feel dizzy", thought Fluttershy, she placed her hoof onto her forehead, her other hoof holding onto the apple.

" I thought I had the right half, I was told the red half was the good half, why would Tessie lie to me", Fluttershy had more thoughts in her mind about the apple, her vision then slowly began to fade to darkness, she felt light headed as her eyes began to close, unable to keep balance anymore, she collapsed onto the grass on her side and she dropped her apple.

Before everything faded to black, she thought she saw two familiar ponies.

* * *

Applejack and Twilight managed to find Fluttershy, however she was lying on her side, her eyes were closed, she laid there peacefully, Applejack approached her, sat down and picked up Fluttershy, placed her head on her lap.

" Come on sugarcube, please wake up, don't give up on us", said Applejack, shaking Fluttershy a little, trying to wake her up, Applejack then placed her hoof onto Fluttershy's chest, only to feel a heartbeat.

" I can still feel her heart beat, but that won't last long, we need to do something", said Applejack.

" I got my book with me, I'll find a cure", said Twilight, she took off her saddle bag as she grabbed one of her books, the bag tilted and some of the vials rolled out, Applejack picked up one, and looked at the label.

" Phoenix tears, where did you get this", said Applejack.

" Philomeena, after that incident with her, I started studying about Phoenix's", said Twilight, her eyes then widened, " I remember writing some stuff about them on my scrapbook, which I brought with me".

She then picked up her scrapbook, looked through the pages, and then stopped.

" It says that Phoenix's can have the ability to be reborn from the ashes, and their tears have healing powers", said Twilight.

" So this can save Fluttershy", said Applejack.

" Only one way to find out", said Twilight.

Applejack then twisted the cork out of the vial, and poured the liquid into Fluttershy's mouth.

Then they waited, after half a minute, Applejack sees Flutttershy's head move a little, then her eyes started to open.

Fluttershy looked to see her friends, Applejack and Twilight looking at her.

" How are you feeling sugarcube", said Applejack.

" I feel fine, what happened", said Fluttershy, feeling a little dazed.

" You ate the wrong half of the apple, it was the white half you should have eaten, the fortune teller you saw was Bessie, who always tells lies, the real Tessie always tells the truth", said Twilight.

" For a minute there I thought you were a goner", said Applejack.

" After Angel arrived at my castle he explained everything, Applejack and I just went in after you, hoping you're alright", said Twilight.

" I'm fine, still a little dizzy though", said Fluttershy as she started to get up.

" What's with the flower tiara", said Applejack.

" Oh, my new animal friends made it for me", said Fluttershy, then she looked around the hedge maze, " Is this maze a way out of this place or are we trapped here now".

" I believe there's a way out of this maze, if there's a way in there's got to be a way out", said Twilight.

With her hoof, she drew an arrow sign on the ground.

" We'll keep doing that to remember our path", said Twilight.

They trotted off, this time all three of them together.

As they were trotting, Twilight kept marking their path.

After half an hour they stopped walking, they see themselves still in the middle of the path, Twilight looked at the recent mark she made, has vanished.

" My marks keep vanishing, what kind of maze is this", said Twilight.

" A maze that possibly doesn't tolerate cheating", said Applejack.

Just then the three see a wall form near by made of the hedges.

" The maze keeps changing too, so the maze is a hypocrite, doesn't tolerate us cheating, but the maze does the cheating, or whoever's controlling the maze", said Twilight.

They then see three doors appear in the maze, and a bearded stallion in front of them, guarding the doors.

" You three are close to the end, it all comes down to this, these three doors, one of them is the way out, the other two leads to the same path, downwards, to an eternal pit", said the Guard.

" Which door is it", said Fluttershy.

" I can't tell you that, but I can tell you which of the other two doors isn't, after you make your pick, choose a door, but don't go in it", said the Gaurd.

The three ponies gathered together and whispered to each other, they then turned to the Guard.

" We choose the middle door", said Twilight.

" The middle door, now that you have picked, I can tell you that the door on the left, isn't the way out, if you went in there, it would be a big mistake, now you have chosen the middle door, do you want to go in the middle door, or do you wish to change your mind and go in the door on the right", said the Guard.

The three ponies then gathered together, and whispered their option.

" We're going to have to change our minds, when we picked the middle door, the odds of it being the way out are 1/3, now that we know it's either that or the door on the right, I feel like we have a greater chance of it being the door on the right", said Twilight.

" I think it's the door on the right as well", said Fluttershy.

" Me too, well let's go for it", said Applejack.

The three then faced the Guard once more.

" We changed out minds, we choose the door on the right", said Twilight.

" Are you sure", said the Guard.

The three nodded.

" Well, you may enter", said the Guard.

Twilight then opened the door and walked through, Applejack followed, and Fluttershy took one last look at the maze before following through the door, and everything faded to black.

* * *

" I think she's waking up, I can see her eyes open".

" Hey Fluttershy, you alright".

Fluttershy opened her eyes to find herself on her couch, in her cottage, she looked to find Applejack and Twilight next to her.

" We made it did we", said Fluttershy.

" Made what, what are you on about", said Applejack.

" What happened", said Fluttershy.

" We came over to check on you, to see if you're still okay for the picnic, your pet bunny let us in, and told us you were laying down on the couch, passed out, maybe from a fever, are you okay", said Applejack.

" I'm fine, just probably exhausted after a long trip in the market, I know I've only been asleep for 6 hours, and I've only been out in the market for 4 hours, and didn't have lunch today, and I never thought I be exhausted enough to faint because of that", said Fluttershy.

" Maybe Angel was misunderstood", said Twilight.

" Yeah, I think I was just taking a nap on the couch, and Angel thought otherwise, even though I did feel dizzy then, maybe I just lied down on the couch and blacked out", said Fluttershy.

" Are you okay now, are you still okay for the picnic", said Twilight.

" I'm fine, it's funny, one moment I was feeling fine, then after I drank my tea I felt lightheaded", said Fluttershy.

Twilight then looked at the cup containing the tea Fluttershy drank a while ago before she blacked out, some of the tea was still in there.

" Maybe this tea was the cause", said Twilight.

" What do you mean", said Fluttershy.

" I have a theory someone put a sleeping potion in your drink, someone trying to mess with you, may I borrow this cup", said Twilight.

" Uh, sure", said Fluttershy.

Twilight then used her horn to levitate the cup and bring it with her out of the cottage.

" You sure you're okay sugarcube", said Applejack to Fluttershy.

" I'm sure, I'm still able to go to the picnic", said Fluttershy.

" Well, see you there", said Applejack, then she trotted out of the cottage.

" See you later", said Fluttershy.

* * *

Soon it was 5 in the afternoon, everyone gathered at Fluttershy's place except for Twilight, because Spike said she was going to be a bit late, soon, they all sat down near a field, the picnic was set, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were playing buck ball, Rarity and Starlight Glimmer were sitting on the blanket chatting about what's new, Spike was there two eating a bowl full of gems, Applejack and Fluttershy were laying down on the field, looking at the sunset, and some of the stars that were slowly starting to appear.

While Applejack and Fluttershy were stargazing, Twilight arrived.

" What took you so long sugarcube", said Applejack.

" Sorry about that, I was just analyzing something, Fluttershy, I found out what's been happening", said Twilight.

" What, what's going on", said Fluttershy.

" I was right all along, your tea had a sleeping spell in it", said Twilight.

" But how was that possible, no one was able to get into my cottage", said Fluttershy.

" I think I know who it was", said Twilight, then she looked around.

" DISCORD, GET OVER HERE", shouted Twilight.

Just then, in a puff of smoke, a bright red telephone appeared, Twilight picked it up.

" Discord, where are you, oww", Twilight groaned as she dropped the phone and she held her hoof in pain as they got burnt by the phone, a familiar voice came out of the phone.

" You have reached the Discord hotline, how may I help you", said the voice, Discord's voice.

" DISCORD, GET OVER HERE", Twilight repeated.

Just then in a puff of smoke, a certain Draconequus appeared.

" You called", said Discord.

" May I ask, Discord, where were you this afternoon", said Twilight.

" Oh, at my place, of course", said Discord.

" Really, were you not at Fluttershy's place at all", said Twilight.

" No, not really, it's not Tuesday", said Discord.

" Oh Really, did you not happen to show up in her cottage without her knowing you were there, and did something to her tea", said Twilight.

" Hang on, Twilight, what makes you sure it was him", Fluttershy whispered in Twilight's ear.

" You said no one can get in to your cottage, maybe he did, and put a sleeping spell in your tea while you weren't looking, he can pull tricks on anypony, even Princess Celestia, and especially you", said Twilight.

" Let me handle this", said Fluttershy, she then turned to Discord.

" Discord, did you come into my cottage, and put a sleeping spell on me, and please tell me the truth", said Fluttershy.

" You trust me do you Fluttershy, I didn...", Discord then stopped when he saw Fluttershy looking at him, with puppy eyes.

" Okay, Okay, I did, please don't give me that look again", Discord said, quickly.

" Oh you did, did you, you put Fluttershy in a sleeping spell, you were up to your own tricks", said Twilight.

" No, well yes, but it was a harmless one, Fluttershy, you know the flowers that changed color, the three doors, the hedge maze, the apples, the talking animals", said Discord.

" Yeah", said Fluttershy.

" And you know you were only dreaming the whole thing, well, I was the one who made it, I made a whole world of chaos and put it in your mind, and made you go through the entire thing in your dream", said Discord.

" So, you were controlling her mind", said Twilight.

" Yeah, Fluttershy, I know you're mad at me, for controlling your mind, please forgive me", said Discord.

" I only have one thing to say Discord", said Fluttershy.

Discord listened to what Fluttershy has to say.

" Thank you", was what came out of her mouth.

" Wait what", said Discord, confused.

" I said thank you", said Fluttershy.

" Why are you thanking me", said Discord.

" Well, even though what I experienced, was all a dream, it was an adventure I adored, I saw some fascinating things, and met some sweet animals", said Fluttershy.

" Well, you're welcome I guess", said Discord.

" And also Discord, the next time I fall asleep, will I still be able dream of that place again", said Fluttershy.

" You would I guess, it's your dream, you can do what you what", said Discord.

" I know but, can you do, what you did last time I fell asleep, put the dream world in my mind again", said Fluttershy.

" I don't need to, you can control your own dreams, you can make it happen yourself, I only gave you the idea, and the the inspiration, now you can make what you want to make, think for yourself, you can expand the dream world if you wanted to, add new things there", said Discord.

" You're right, in a dream anything is possible", said Fluttershy.

" Well I guess I'm done here, I best be off, ta ta everypony", said Discord, he then vanished with a poof.

" What was that about", said Spike, approaching the three.

" Nothing, just a misunderstanding", said Twilight.

* * *

A few hours go by, and it was getting late, everyone was packing ready to leave the picnic, Pinkie Pie, Starlight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity have already left, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike were at the threshold of Fluttershy's cottage, Spike was asleep on Twilight's back.

" Thanks for the picnic Twilight, I had an amazing time, and thanks for those apple fritters Applejack, they were delicious", said Fluttershy.

" No problem sugarcube", said Applejack.

" Well, see you tomorrow", said Twilight.

Once Applejack and Twilight were gone, Fluttershy entered her cottage, she looked to find Angel asleep on her couch, she walked over to him.

" Goodnight Angel", she said, kissing him on the forehead.

She then flew up to her bedroom, hopped onto her bed, got under the blankets and lied down on the side, resting her head onto the pillow.

She closed her eyes and let out one last sweet sigh before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Well, how was that, another story done, and I hoped you enjoyed it, and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
